Of Carnivals and clowns
by Lisa Boon
Summary: He looked to the right and that was when he saw it. Brightly colored suits, big shoes and panted faces. He put two and two together. It did not take Dean long to figure out why his brother disappeared. Set when the Winchesters are little.


**(AN: This is my first ever **_**Supernatural **_**fan fic so I hope you like it. There are no spoilers for any of the seasons. This is set when the boys are teen and pre-teen. Thank you so much to my beta Mandancie for looking this over.) **

"Come on Dean, hurry up," The ten year old tugging on his brother's hand pulling him towards the sounds of fair music. Sam had been wanting to go to a fair for a while but every time they came into a city the fair was ether just getting done or it was not going on. Now there dad was on a hunt in Alabama and they had gotten to the small town just in time for the county fair. Dean had convinced their dad to let him and Sam go just this once. After some careful consideration, John relented and let them go.

"Cool your jets Sammy," Dean said looking back to the '67 Impala that their dad was getting out of.

"Go on Dean, I'll meet you back here at the car in four hours," John said to the fourteen year old. Dean flashed a grin and picked up his pace to keep up with his over hyper younger brother.

"Watch out for Sammy," John yelled at Dean's retreating back. Dean turned back and waved his hand to show that he had heard before both of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay Sam, what do you want to do first," Dean asked Sam. He looked at Dean with his eyebrows scrunched together thinking,

"Can we go on the scrambler," He finally asked.

"You bet. If you are tall enough," Dean joked looking around trying to find the fair ride.

Finally, after wondering around for a few minutes, they found it and got in line. Once in the ride, and it started to go, Sam hauled himself over to the very end and then slammed into Dean as often as he could. Dean glared at him a few times but seeing the mirth in his younger brothers eyes made him smile slightly and settled on giving him a few brotherly shoves as the ride slowed down.

"I think you broke my hip," He complained as they got out.

"Sorry," Sam said grinning dodging another shove from Dean.

"What do you want to go on," he asked

"Let's go on the Graviton," Dean grabbed Sam's hand as to not lose him. Dad would have his head on a spear if anything happened to him. They hurried over to the ride.

An hour later, after they both had each pick another ride, they started to play a few games, Dean had won the bottle shooting and gotten a large lime green stuffed monkey that he gave to Sam. Sam had dubbed it Simon and wondered if dad would let them keep it as there was not much room in the car. The late afternoon sun shined down on all the happy fair goers mixed with the sounds of the carnival rides and the smell of fried food.

"Dean, I'm hungry," Sam said pulling at his jacket.

"Yeah, so am I," Dean answered leading the way to a building that had a large clover on it that said 4-H sticking his head inside. He saw long tables with people sitting at them eating. It looked relatively safe, but he told Sam to stay put so he could make absolutely sure. He made his way inside and looked at every face and in every corner he decided that it was safe enough place for them to eat at. He went out to retrieve Sam, and noticed that Sam was not there.

"Sam," He called Sam did not answer he looked to the left there was a crowd of people were walking but his ten year old little brother was not one of them. "Sammy!" He looked to the right and that was when he saw it. Brightly colored suits, big shoes and panted faces. He put two and two together. It did not take Dean long to figure out why his brother disappeared. Clowns. Sam hated them. He was petrified of them. He must have seen them coming and ran, but where. Dean first thought was the safety of home, the Impala, but since it was not here he started walking to the left knowing that his younger brother would not be running towards the clowns but away from them.

"Sammy," Dean cupped his hands to his mouth so his voice would carry. He looked again and started off looking. Panic soon began to set in as he looked through the booths and exhibits.

"Sam, where are you," Dean muttered to himself and ducked into the kiddie barn. It was bright but not too many people where there. "Sammy?" Dean called out, still no answer. He ducked out and continued looking. There was a crowd of people around a display. Dean didn't know why this caught his attention, but there was something that brought Dean's heart to rapid fire in his chest. It was the familiar wail of a certain baby brother.

"DEAN!"

"Sammy!"

Dean pushed his way through the crowd of people so that he could get to the youngest Winchester. Dean saw a familiar tail end of a toy that he gave to his brother earlier sticking out from under the table. Dean was never so happy in his life than right now. He ducked under the table and was instantly his arms was filled with a terrified little brother shaking in his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. The anxiety of not knowing where Sam was was slowly seeping from Dean. He was so happy that he found his brother.

"What are you doing under hear," Dean pushed Sam back to arms length. "I thought I told you to stay put! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Dean fired off questions not even letting Sam answer dragging him out from under the table and taking his hand he walked them back to the food building. Getting Sam some eggs and a cheese burger and pie for himself Dean led Sam to a table.

"Now, why did you run off?" Dean asked although he already knew the answer

"There where clowns Dean," Sam answered shuttering "I hate clowns!"

"You could of come in and got me," Dean said patting Sam's hand

"You know what happens when I see one of those things. I freaked out. I don't think logically. I just needed to get away." Sam said not looking his older brother in the eye.

"Well, I'm partly to blame for this, I shouldn't of let you stay out there by yourself." Dean said. Sam scoffed at that,

"Yeah, cause you knew that those things would be out there."

"Well…no but Dad told me to watch out for you and I didn't."

"Dean, you were making sure the building was safe….not your fault."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Is not end of story lets eat I'm starving," Sam said taking a bite of his eggs. Dean laughed a little and took a bite of his burger.

"This is gross, I'd rather have a cow pie," He grumbled but finished it and started on his dessert. Unknowing to the Winchester brothers, someone was watching them from the doorway. He wondering how he could use the youngest Winchesters fear to turn him against his family.


End file.
